No More Questions ( Miguel X Tulio )
by Melliebae
Summary: Miguel and Tulio, after the events of the movie. Spiritual sequel to The Road Back to Eldorado / El Dorado II by Desert Thief. Very Mature content within. Also very gay. Also DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN EL DORADO OR EL DORADO II OR THE CHARACTERS NONE OF THIS IS MINE.


Shout out to unfinished El Dorado II/III by Desert Thief. This fanfic was inspired by that fanfic.

 **Here's the run down if you haven't read El Dorado II (spoilers lol):**

Tulio and Chel left El Dorado to go back to Spain with the horse. Miguel stayed behind in El Dorado. Tulio and Chel broke up bc Tulio is lowkey in love with Miguel. Miguel got into bad man trouble and was almost sold as a sex slave and also he's temporarily blind from an explosion. Tulio bought Miguel. Now they're back in El Dorado.

Jack is just a captain-guy Tulio is friends with. Count Salar is the bad man that wanted to buy pretty boi miguel booty. Feel free to go read El Dorado II yourself to supplement this fanfic.

 **Here's the run down if you did read El Dorado II (spoilers lol):**

Unlike in El Dorado II, the people do not still think they are gods. They just bro chill forgave them like BRUH TO ERR IS HUMAN etc they cool. Unfinished El Dorado III didn't happen. And pls don't expect this to be a legit sequel with all details carrying over.

boopboopboopboopboopboopbBOOPHEREwegoooooooooooooooooooooo

It was great to be back in El Dorado. Every flower was in full bloom and every blush of clouds rolled in like a fresh breath. The people were tirelessly friendly, the waterfalls heavenly, the food delicious, the lifestyle lavish...

But mostly the gold, glittering at every angle. Gold from Spain didn't shimmer quite like the gold in El Dorado. It might have been a placebo effect. Foreigner in a foreign land. Grass is always greener. Regardless, it was great and Tulio was for it.

Tulio and Miguel had returned to their former home in the god's temple, basking in piles of gold once more. Smaller piles, of course, now that it was relatively widely understood that they were not, in fact, immortal holy beings of divine power.

"Miguel..." Tulio sighed, eyes closed, finger caressing the rim of a golden cup.

"Hmm?" Miguel replied.

"Have you ever noticed how the gold here shines? I left with so much gold, Miguel. So. Much. Gold!" He held his hands above him, towards the ceiling, grasping for nothing. "Yet, I never had enough gold. Here, though." He laughed slightly. "Here I have so much gold... and no living expense! King really was a step down from God after all."

Miguel hummed in reply once more. There was no use in pointing out that he couldn't, in fact, see the gold. It was readily known. Suddenly, amidst his thoughts, he sat straight up. "Tulio... do you hear that?" he asked suddenly.

Tulio opened an eye, seeing Miguel sitting up straight, staring hard into nothing. "No?" Tulio said. Miguel's hearing was so keen without his sight. Too keen. It stressed him out. What was he. not. _hearing_? Was it important? Was it a volcano erupting? Was it a giant jaguar? How did they even get that volcano to stop erupting when they arrived in El Dorado the first time, anyway? Also giant jaguars can be a thing sometimes. Or maybe agonizing death? Sacrifices? The possibilities were endless, really. Tulio never struggled to find new sources of anxiety.

"Really, Tulio, you can't hear that? That sound? Outside?" Miguel fired the questions off as he always did, waiting for no answer, his tone rising with each question.

Tulio concentrated. Very hard. He even sat up and stopped fondling his gold to do so. It was at least another 15 seconds before Tulio also heard the footsteps coming up to greet them. Three more seconds and Chief Tannabok appeared in the doorway.

"Are the gods decent?" he asked, a huge smile across his face, cigar hanging fatly from his lips.

"Ha - ha. Very funny, Chief Tanni. Yes, we are decently prepared for company," Miguel mused, his eyebrow raised, though he wasn't able to make effective eye contact. "But only if you have somthing for us? A banquet?"

"More _gold_?" Tulio contributed.

"Don't listen to him, " Miguel quipped. "He's mad. Greedy. Selfish! Overtaken with grief for the loss of his Godliness!"

" _Which_ one of us has lost his godliness?" Tulio fired back.

"If by GODliness you mean ability to lie about this anymore, then yes, I lost that!"

"You've lost a lot, I would say," Tulio shot, almost kicking himself when he realized Miguel might think he was referring to his eyesight, when in fact it was a joke about his looks. His looks that were, of course, stunning. Beautiful. Who honestly had hair that gold? Eyes so green? Why did he even make that joke? What was wrong with him?

"Well _I_ think Bibo does his best to primp and preen despite _someone_ coming along and taking Chel from him!" Miguel bickered.

Bibo the armadillo, who was sitting and fondling a golden plate, looked up as if he understood the conversation. Chief Tannabok simply chuckled, flicking his cigar and holding it lightly between his fingers. "You two have settled in well, but don't get too comfortable with your accommodations. We'll have something else for you soon." Tulio gave Miguel a look, only to remember they couldn't exchange looks anymore. Miguel just stared blankly in the general direction of the Chief, smiling. "I actually came to let you know, although you've been back for a few nights now, we'll be having a feast tonight. Many of the villagers have been invited."

"Of course we will be there!" Miguel confidently affirmed. "Why would we not?"

The Chief smiled and shook his head. "We will see you there."

As the chief left, Tulio was panicking. Panic. Tragedy? Life falling apart? Again? When the chief left, Tulio made his way over to Miguel, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Why? Why would we not? Miguel, think. Maybe just MAYbe we would not go because we spent an entire week pretending to be gods, having them do mundane tasks, almost become sacrificed, bow to us, and generally make them into fools who thought that we were gods AND NOW THEY KNOW Miguel, they know that we are NOT, in fact, GODS?"

Miguel shrugged, his shoulders clenched tightly in Tulio's hands. "Tulio, I'm really not seeing the issue here."

Tulio sighed and groaned, moving his hands to drag them dramatically down his face. Decidedly, he ended up forfeiting his anger in favor of eternally internalized anxiety.

ϟ

Chief Tannabok had bad news at the feast. Meaning, it wasn't really a feast. Before in El Dorado, the feasts were extravagant and those present wanted for nothing. Now, it was simple grains and a serving of meat per plate. No going up for seconds.

Miguel had hardly noticed. He didn't eat as much these days, and without the visual cue to the situation, everyone had been acting normally.

After eating, Tulio caught himself staring again. Though Tulio still sat at the table, Miguel had chosen a more scenic spot. Seated on the small wall of the nearby balcony, the stars reflected like white pearls nestled deeply into an endless black sea behind him. Earlier, Tulio had found Miguel's old guitar in the god's temple. The children were gathered around him in awe now, watching him strum away on the instrument, humming and whispering lyrics lightly to himself. Tulio watched the way his fingers stroked over the strings, creating the occasional illogical chord progression just to keep the children on their toes. The movement was smooth, stroking and pausing at all the right moments. It was amazing the way Miguel worked with people. His beautiful golden hair fell over his face, covering half of the euphoric smile overtaking his expression. His lips were lightly parted, his eyes closed to focus fully on the music. Tulio imagined the way those hands must feel, roughened on the tips and spots of the palms while soft everywhere else...

"Like something you see?" Chief Tannabok asked, nudging Tulio with a wink.

"I've had a lot of time to realize what I want, what I thought I wanted, and what I have," Tulio said, running his hands through his hair and leaning on the table, now staring at the table in front of him. Miguel was everything to him. Each time he saw him, he was both overjoyed and shamed. If he had stayed with him and not run away with the gold and the girl, Miguel might not have been in a situation to lose his sight. How could someone so energetic, adventurous, and awed by all around him go without the gift of sight? Meanwhile, Tulio was a professional at taking things for granted. It definitely should have been him. "I'm not sure if I could make him happy," Tulio said simply.

Chief Tannabok nodded, now watching the way Miguel taught the kids around him a simple chord. Whether the kids did well or not, his laughter radiated through the room. When he fumbled to teach without seeing their finger placement, his face was free of pain or disappointment. Chief Tannabok puffed his cigar, exhaling slowly. "The purpose of life is not to be happy. It is to be useful."

Tulio thought about that for a moment. Chief Tannabok took another inhale, held, then slowly exhaled once more, "To be honorable, to be compassionate, to have it make some difference that you have lived and lived well."

As the kids lost interest in the activity, Miguel slowly moved into playing a soft song, clearly experiencing something beyond the feast room, charting some melodic and meaningful course on an adventure in his mind.

Tulio said nothing in response to Chief Tannabok, just saluted him jokingly, receiving a nod towards Miguel in return. He stood from his seat, making his way over to where Miguel was seated on the balcony. As he sat beside the blond, he didn't acknowledge the change in company. What should he do? Slowly, Tulio placed his hands on Miguel's shoulders, gently caressing and leaning forward to put his head near one of Miguel's ears. "It sounds beautiful," Tulio said softly. He and Miguel had been more physically affectionate since their reunion. Though, Tulio readily understood that was mostly due to Miguel being more reliant on others to get through his daily life.

Miguel only smiled and picked up the tempo, strumming harder and transitioning seemlessly to a more jovial tune. It was one Tulio hadn't heard before. "Where did you pick that one up?" Tulio asked, ghosting light circles on Miguel's bare shoulders.

"You," Miguel said dryly, continuing the upbeat melody. He shivered slightly at the touch on his exposed shoulders.

"Very funny, Miguel. You and I both know that I have no _musical_ talents."

"Ah, but we both also know that you love to be complimented on _other_ talents."

"And what does that have anything to do with it?"

"You would _love_ if this tune had anything to do with you."

"It's terrible and you know it."

"You don't mean that, Tulio."

"And what if I did?"

"I would have to cut you into ribbons," Miguel challenged, not missing a beat.

Tulio laughed, Miguel himself chuckling along with him. Slowly, Tulio stopped drawing small circles with his thumbs, and instead moved his arms to wrap around Miguel's chest, embracing him firmly. His head came to rest on Miguel's shoulder. It was then that Tulio noticed the sound in the room had almost entirely ended, everyone having left for the night. He looked around the room as Miguel finished his last few notes, then placed the guitar down beside him. Slowly, he leaned back into the embrace.

Tulio couldn't deny it. He wanted to touch every inch of Miguel's smooth skin. He wanted to finally brush his lips against that naked body and find out if licking a man's nipples brought out the same response as with a woman. But thinking of Miguel's blindness, he just couldn't. Not like this. Even if his sight never returned, Tulio would never wanted to take advantage of that vulnerability. Not with Miguel, at least. With a beautiful woman, sure, why not? But he needed Miguel to look him in the eyes when he finally told him how he felt. When he finally explained why, no, things could not have worked out with Chel after all.

Though both knew it was time to leave the feast, neither of them moved or spoke for quite some time.

ϟ

It wasn't long until Tulio discovered why the feast had been so bare: foot scarcity. Their local animal populations were low due to a disease that wiped about over half of the population and rainfall had been few and far between this year. Plus, ever since the whole almost being conquered thing, everyone was afraid to leave the village to find more food. For this reason, Tulio realized he had lied.

"You said you were never leaving," Miguel accused.

"I'm sorry, did you take me as an _honest_ sort of person?"

"Tulio, this place is amazing."

"Yes, _and_ , why do you think I'm _leaving_ to bring more _food_ to this place?"

Tulio had a fair point and he knew it. The plan was simple. El Dorado had more than enough wealth for food, and the developed world had more than enough food to sell. The harder part, however, was transportation. He was going to need a boat. And, lucky for him, he just knew that Jack would still be hanging around somewhere on the island. The captain loved an over-extended vacation, and a pretty much tropical island was the place to do it. That gut feeling they would meet again was really onto something.

It took a week to plan the voyage. It was a matter of convincing Chief Tannabok, finding Jack, waiting for Jack to sober up, talking him into the idea, and planning how to still keep the crew off those sweet, sweet El Dorado trails ("There's nothing a few dozen glasses of whiskey can't solve" Jack said). This all took about... a day. The rest of the week was firmly explaining to Miguel why he must stay behind and could not come along.

Finally, the day had arrived. As they went out to sea once more, Tulio was torn. He wanted to make up for the wrong-doings they had brought upon the people of El Dorado. He wanted to spend more time with Jack. On the flip-side, however, he wanted to hold Miguel for the rest of his life, kiss away his tears, and then pin him down by his wrists, slide his clothes from his shaking body, and hear him cry out his name in pain and pleasure.

Wait, wait, wait. What? Cry in pain from their duel because they got into trouble gambing again of course. It was always a pesky, risky, exciting thing to get out of danger once more!

At sea, he could only think about when he could be with Miguel once more. There were new, developed ideas in his dreams... reoccuring, indecipherable yet specific. There was always flesh, moisture, and heat. A few times he woke to find himself trembling, the cloth against his groin almost too much friction yet not nearly enough.

When awake, he became enchanted remembering the way Miguel spoke of foreign lands, ones he had visited, learned about, or dreamed about. The way his golden hair (god, he loved that hair) fell around his face and his piercing green eyes that were always searching, even when they had nothing to see. The way his hands moved. Always. When telling a story, playing guitar, tucking his hair behind one ear as he kneeled to speak with the village children respectfully. Everything he did was pure passion and desire. He couldn't wait to return both as a town hero and loyal partner.

ϟ

Tulio wished he could tell an honest, interesting story about negotiations, but that would involve extensively woven lies, and he was still trying to turn over a new leaf. No more lies about dumb shit that didnt matter. What was so hard about that? Everything, apparently. Just showing up and buying stuff wasn't good enough for him.

"Once a con man, always a con man!" Jack had said triumphantly on their last night at sea on the return trip, holding a pint to the skies. Tulio was only trying to vent his frustrations with not having more interesting stories to share with Miguel upon his return. "Ye'll have plenty more interestin things to do with yer lass when you get back I'm sure," Jack waved him off with a harumph. There were more important things to worry about, such as the initiation of Operation Get My Crew Really Skunk Drunk So They Can't Find El Dorado. It had been a long, boring trip, but more than anything Tulio was ready to get back, well, home. And to also probably spend the next 12 years of his life sober to make up for all of his long lost good-standing health.

Jack of course had to help bring in a good bit of the food and therefore avoided getting too drunk. There was a small, back water-way into the city that Tulio had discovered when he was out exploring with Miguel shortly before his departure. Though the people of El Dorado had no clue when (or _if_ , really) they would see Tulio again, they knew he would be coming through this way. As they made their way in with the first boat-load, Jack chuckled as he could see a guard running to alert the chief.

It was a long journey, so the food options weren't great. They had been gone a total of about six months. They brought many dried spices and dried produce, though they did manage to return with many tools for harvesting, basic animal medicine, and some seeds. Who knew what would actually grow in El Dorado. How they were going to transport the livestock into El Dorado, however, the most important part, was something they would need to tackle over the course of the next few days.

By the time they had begun to unload the first boatload, nearly a dozen villagers and the Chief had joined them to lighten the load. Women and children were hastily loading up baskets and taking them to various buildings for storage and distribution. It was clear they had been eagerly awaiting this arrival. Everyone was overjoyed and set immediately to work, trying their earnest to capture the attention of the returned hero / former god / what a complicated dynamic.

Tulio on the other hand could only think of one thing. Though he thought it would please him to return to massive amounts of positive praise and showering of compliments, it did nothing for him. He was scanning the scene around him repeatedly for any signs of the beautiful head of golden hair.

Chief Tannabock grinned and walked to stand beside Tulio, slapping him once very hard on the back. "Welcome back, your holiness," he jested. Tulio frowned as hard as he was physically capable of. He was starving and tired and wanted to see Miguel. "Why not come have something to eat?"

It would have been impossible for Tulio to say he no. His stomach growled as if responding with a mind of its own. Food on a long voyage sucked. When it didn't suck, it instead just didn't exist.

Miguel was nowhere to be seen. After eating a quick meal and falling asleep at the foot of the table, Tulio woke with a start. He had been dreaming of Miguel lost in the jungles surrounding El Dorado, blind and unable to fend for himself.

Chief Tannabock was there, keeping watch over him, tirelessly smoking from his cigar. "Chief..." Tulio hesitated before finishing his question, though he wasn't sure why. "Where is Miguel?" He was fighting his body's very prevalent need for more rest with every blink and breath.

"He's been waiting for your return eagerly. He spends a lot of time down by the waterfall- you know the one. I would start there this time of day."

Tulio was on his feet before Chief Tannabock could even finish, stumbling multiple times from exhaustion before some adrenline kicked him into gear. Without any further delay, he was out the door and on his way to the waterfall, the Chief advising he rest some more in the distance behind him. The waterfall was a location Miguel used to frequent during their first stay in El Dorado. It was very secluded and a place Miguel often went when he needed to be alone.

As he walked up to the area, squeezing past the back end of an old brick building that partially blocked entry, he immediately saw him. Miguel was faced away from him, toward the waterfall. The water sprayed in every direction, landing on the deep green leaves and flowers around it. The spray from the water cast a misty hue over the small pond there. Though Tulio could only hear the waterfall, he could see the tip of Miguel's guitar and knew that he was focused on playing.

Tulio tripped in his excitement, moving slowly but purposefully towards Miguel. As he grew closer, he could hear the music coming from the guitar grow louder, until finally he could make out the entire tune. It was the same one he had been playing the night after the feast. Miguel's shirt clung to the countours of his slender body, suggesting to the small but firm curves down to his hips.

"This is that terrible melody I hate, isn't it, Miguel?"

Almost instantly, Miguel whipped his head around. His mouth fell open slightly, the front part of his hair tied back out of his face, and his eyes glimmering the color of an emerald when the sun hits it just right. Miguel scrambled to his feet, practically throwing his guitar to the ground.

"Tulio!" Miguel cried, throwing his arms up and around Tulio's shoulders and neck. His eye contact was unbreakable. It was amazing. Tulio had lost almost all hope that Miguel would ever see again, but here they were. His sight had returned.

"Miguel, your eyes..."

"Yes! They're back! I have it!"

"Why weren't you..."

Miguel pouted, still not breaking eye contact, "I was afraid it was another false alarm and you weren't really here yet."

"Miguel! No, not with the face! I'm here. It's me."

"It is! It really is! It's you and you. are. here!" Miguel threw himself fully into Tulio's chest, moving his arms to instead wrap fully around his partner, tightly embracing him. Tulio immediately returned the embrace, wrapping his arms passionately around Miguel's lean frame. As one hand wrapped his lower back and pulled him hard against his body, the other moved up to thread his fingers through the golden locks. Gently, he unpinned the front of his hair, letting it all loose and dropping the clip to the ground. He pulled Miguel's head into his chest and stroked his hair lovingly.

As the initial excitement began to fade, Tulio heard a soft mewl come from Miguel. Peering down at his partner, Miguel pulled back just enough to see Tulio's face again.

"Miguel, why..." Tulio could see that Miguel was crying, his eyes now turning red.

"Tulio, I haven't seen your face in... in..."

"I know, I'm handsome. It's a lot to take in."

"Oh, shut up," Miguel said on a sniffle.

Tulio pulled Miguel's head back against his chest. He rubbed the soft tips of his fingers along the blond's back. He tried to pretend he didn't notice when Miguel shivered. "Miguel, I have so much you need to see."

Miguel pushed him away suddenly, glaring at him, "Oh do you? Do you have any idea how long it's been! I haven't seen you in over a year. A year! You _left_ me. You said _forget Miguel_! Then you _actually came back_ and I was _blind_? And then, again, you LEFT! Do you have any _idea_ what that _was like_? Even when you've been here, I could still never see you here with me!"

Tulio's chest grew tight. This wasn't the reunion he had been dreaming of, but it was definitely the one he deserved. "Miguel, I know. Look. I know I did that. I left with Chel. But it never would have worked with Chel."

"So now we're just talking about Chel then!"

"I'm saying _it couldn't work with Chel_."

"Oh, why, because a person's loyalty is never going to be _good enough_ for you?"

"Well maybe good enough ISN'T enough for me! Maybe I want perfect!"

"Alright, Tulio, well no one is going to be perfect-"

"Someone might be-"

"because perfect doesn't exist-"

"I'm saying it wouldn't work with Chel-"

" _perfect enough_ doesn't even exist for you-"

"It wouldn't work with Chel because she isn't you, Miguel!"

Miguel pursed his lips and his eyes darted to the waterfall, still roaring. "What?" he mumbled.

"You heard me. Chel could never measure up to you. She and I both realized that very quickly."

Miguel continued to stare at the waterfall, his eyes filled with anger and tears as the water's spray reflected in them. "But what about the gold?" he asked hesitantly.

Tulio stepped forward to cover the distance that had been created between them, "Forget the gold," he said.

"Or being rich as kings in Spain?"

"Forget the kings," Tulio brought his arms up to Miguel's shoulders.

Miguel looked up into his eyes again, "Or what if you leave again? What if another Chel comes along an-"

Tulio brought a finger up to Miguel's lips to silence him. Shaking, he traced his finger along his bottom lip. It was warm and wet. He could feel Miguel's breath hot and shallow against him, see his chest taking deep, quick breaths. "I only want to answer one question right now," Tulio said, his voice barely audible over the waterfall even across their short distance. Tulio placed his thumb slightly between Miguel's lips, just barely entering his mouth. Miguel's breath shook greatly as he gulped and flicked his eyes back up to meet Tulio's blue ones. "What will this beard feel like against my lips?" Tulio asked.

Tulio closed the distance between them, pressing his lips delicately against Miguel's, just barely touching. Warm electricity moved through him to his groin. He felt Miguel's hot breath once more, slightly labored, against his own lips. Tulio flicked his tongue out against Miguel's parted lips, to which the blond moaned deeply, grabbing Tulio's arms and clinging tightly.

Miguel's legs were weak, his partner's smell stronger than ever before when he pressed against him. Bringing his hands up behind Tulio's head, he threaded and pulled on his coarse, dark hair. Miguel slid his wet tongue along Tulio's as lightly as he could, the sensation so foreign it was almost uncomfortable. The more he tasted it, the more he needed.

Tulio crashed their lips together, pulling tightly to him, spearing his tongue suddenly into Miguel's mouth. Miguel groaned loadly, his breath labored as he contined to be held up mostly by Tulio's arms holding him firmly. Tulio grunted in response, smirking into the kiss before Miguel sucked his partner's bottom lip into his mouth hard, then let go with a pop. Breathing heavily, they opened their eyes to look into eachother's gaze, unable to catch their breath. They felt eachother's hard cocks growing under their clothing.

"So that's what those lips feel like," Tulio breathed against him. Miguel stared him in the eyes as he purposefully ground his aching cock hard against Tulio's crotch, his breath shaking as he felt the weight of his partner's desire to explore his naked body. Tulio wanted so badly to strip Miguel naked. He thought about how he would drop to his knees for Miguel and suck the only cock he had ever wanted as hard as he could. He wanted to drive Miguel crazy, to the point where we would want no one but him ever again.

"So you wanted that all along?" Miguel asked on a shakey breath.

"Of course I did," Tulio agressively replied. He moved his hand to stroke along Miguel's back once more. When it didn't feel like enough, he reach down and pulled Miguel's shirt up his chest, sliding his hand underneath and tracing his back scars gently. "But everything... with Count Salar, the trader, your sight... I didn't want to take advantage of you. And before then, I never realized I... wanted you in this way."

Miguel completely ruined the mood. He laughed in Tulio's face, loud and hard. It was one of the violent, ugly laughs that cannot possibly be controlled, "You really do worry _too_ much!" Miguel mused. When his laughter died down, he leaned to kiss Tulio once more, sucking in his bottom lip, then licking along the top. Tulio's entire body trembled.

"How do you do this to me..." Tulio practically moaned, pulling Miguel in for another tight embrace while littering kisses down his neck.

They remained by the waterfall until sundown, just talking, kissing, and staring into eachother's eyes. Miguel couldn't believe he was here with Tulio, being touched in this way, when it wasn't just a dream.

ϟ

Conflict avoidance. This had been Tulio's solution for days now, ever since the... thing that was never to be mentioned and didn't happen at the waterfall.

First, he was overjoyed. Then, he was nervous. Then after, painfully, agonizingly anxious. He wanted Miguel more than he had ever wanted anyone in his life. They had both transitioned to a new home away from the god's temple, though Tulio had requested his own, separate acommodation for "personal reasons".

The dreams, much like he had experienced on the boat, had become even more vivid and frequent. His fingers were tangled in damp, blond hair, the room echoing with pants and moans from two pairs of skilled hands...

On this particular night, however, these dreams were unbearable. Tulio awoke naked and trembling beneath his sheets, a storm brewing outside his window. It was pitch black aside from the flashes of lightning that occasionaly lit the room. The only sound was not moaning, but a steadly downpour of rain.

Tulio made a decision. Swinging his legs down from the bed, he hastily tugged on a pair of pants and shirt with impossibly trembling hands. Before he had time to think things further through, he was out the door to his small room. He needed something and he needed it now. Nothing else mattered but his desire for a sweaty body under his hands.

After knocking urgently and relentlessly, he wrapped himself in his own arms, the rain cold in the night air. Before long, the small wooden door opened to reveal a very groggy, messy-headed Miguel.

"Tulio...?" he mumbled, rubbing his face. Without any invitation, Tulio shoved Miguel inside, following after and letting the door close behind them. "What are you doing? It must be... 3? 4? Late." Miguel asked, fumbling for matches in the darkness.

The two were silent as Miguel lit a candle on the table, lighting up their faces and allowing a better view of the space. Tulio absently noticed another flickering light coming from Miguel's bedroom, and his mind wandered to that room.

"Tulio, what's going on?" Miguel asked, much more sternly now that he was fully awake. Tulio brought his mind away from the bedroom again, catching sight of Miguel's very irritataed expression in the dim lighting.

Tulio clicked his tongue, gasping slightly in bashful disbelief. His voice was soft. "Really, Miguel. Why would I be here?"

From the corner of his eye, Tulio saw the mischievious look that crossed over Miguel's face. "Nightmares?"

Tulio groaned in embarassment, "Miguel..."

"You've been avoiding me, so I kind of figured you were embarassed."

"It's embarassing," Tulio whispered.

"Then why are you here?" Miguel challenged.

There was a significant pause between them, the constant rain and occasional thunder serving to cushion the silence, though it was no less uncomfortable.

"I guess being embarassed has outweighed..." Tulio hesitated, stealing another glance of Miguel's body through his thin night clothes. "other things," he finished.

"And?" Miguel pried.

"And to hell with worrying about it," Tulio said with more confidence.

Miguel walked over to Tulio, the candle reflecting in both of their eyes. Tulio saw a tender passion in Miguel's eyes, one very similar to when he told stories of adventure, though with something more aggressive. "To Xibalba?" Miguel asked, gently reaching for Tulio's soaked shirt edges at his hips. Tulio shivered voilently as one of the blond's warm fingers brushed his abdomen, just inches from his clothed and aching cock.

"To Xibalba," Tulio moaned, placing his hands firmly atop Miguel's to rest warm against his own hips.

"You're feeling pretty cold in these clothes..." Miguel trailed off, slowly peeling Tulio's soaked shirt up and over his head. As soon as the shirt hit the floor with a heavy thud, Miguel was lightly stroking Tulio's nipples with his thumbs.

Tulio couldn't stand it. He had wanted this for so long, and the dreams from earlier already had him more than ready. Impatiently, he reached down for Miguel's waist, pulling his trousers all the way to let them drop to his feet. His half-hard cock bobbed in the chilly air.

"Cold," Miguel said, grabbing Tulio by the groin through his shorts agressively. Tulio squeaked and searched Miguel's face, but saw nothing but that same tenderness when he looked into Miguel's eyes. Slowly, hand placed firmly against Tulio's balls, Miguel began to slowly lead his parter to the bedroom with a playful grin.

When they got to the bedroom, Miguel let go only to quickly drop Tulio's soaked pants to the floor, his already dripping cock springing forth. Miguel grabbed his cock, fully circling the base. Tulio gasped, his knees buckling slightly as he almost collapsed, catching himself by grabbing Miguel's shoulder. Slowly, Miguel slid his hand along the smooth skin of his cock, staring passionately into his eyes.

Tulio struggled to maintain the eye contact. It was too much. Miguel's own half-hard sex hung in the air, growing larger by the moment. As Miguel stroked him slowly, Tulio tensed and grasped his shoulders fiercly for support, groaning in pure ecstacy. An uncertain hand trailed up to Tulio's hair, threading through the dark locks.

After only a few strokes, Miguel removed his hand from Tulio's member. Before he could make another move, Tulio made a decision to drop to his knees in front of Miguel's now fully-erect shaft. His hands slid down Miguel's stomach, so close to the base of his shaft, then down around the balls, caressing the inner thighs. He continued to tease aroud the area, making no contact with the actual penis, just enjoying the view and moans coming from his partner.

"Oh, Tulio..." Miguel breathed, threading a hand supportively into those dark locks, though not assumptively. Just the suggestion of Tulio's mouth and hands near his cock was enough to drive him wild. Tulio flicked his tongue over the head of Miguel's cock, which earned a yelp and rough tightening of the grip in his hair.

Slowly, Tulio grabbed the base, then brought the head fully into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Ah, Tulio!" Miguel cried softly, his voice more of a strained breath. He eyes were clamped shut, his body overwhelmed and crumpling over from the stimulation at his groin. It had been years that he had wanted Tulio to do this to him, though he never thought it was an actual possibility. Tulio never seemed interested in this with him. However, as Tulio sucked Miguel all the way to the back of his throat and hummed on the organ, all of those doubts disappeared. The vibration sent a shock through his entire body. It was too much to handle standing up. Miguel pushed Tulio off of his cock quickly, his breath coming in rapid gasps.

Miguel pulled Tulio back up to his height, discarded his own shirt to the ground. He saw Tulio's eyes shoot down to appreacite the full naked body in front of him. When his eyes came back up to meet his, there was even more passion, lust, and... something else reflected there.

Miguel grabbed his partner by the wrist, guiding him firmly to lie down with his back on the mattress. Miguel climbed on top of him, resting between his legs, then firmly pressed down on him, rubbing his aching cock firmly against his partner's. The smoothness of another cock against his was distinct and intoxicating. He thrust down for another rub, Tulio reaching his hand up to hold their cocks firmly together. They slid against eachother within his hand, Miguel's body trembling from the effort. They both moaned, looking each other in the eyes and inititating a hard, wet, sloppy kiss. Open mouths and sliding tongues, the two panted as their cocks stroked eachother, slicked slightly in places by their shared pre-cum.

"Ffffuck..." Tulio breathed, his voice shakey and his breath labored. He was coming close already, having had too much build-up before their meeting here.

Miguel took the hint and lessened his movements. When Tulio removed his hand, Miguel moved suddenly down to his partner's genitals. Expecting contact to his cock, Tulio squeaked slightly when something warm and wet pressed between his ass cheeks. It was a weird sensation. Had it been anyone other than Miguel, and had Miguel seemed less sure of how badly he wanted the taste, he might have said no.

Miguel hungrily worked his way between the cheeks, pushing on Tulio's legs to allow more access. When Miguel's tongue made contact with the tight ring of his ass, nose buried close to his ball sack, Tulio let out a lusty sigh. His hands went to thread gently through Miguel's golden locks, tightening gently whenever his tongue pressed more firmly against the tight ring there. Staring down at his partner between his legs, he slowly began to open his legs more, relax the muscles there, and gasp and moan as load as he pleased. Every now and then, he would catch a glimpse of a pink tongue to match the hot, moist sensation between his legs. A shiver ran through his entire body as he tugged that beautiful head of hair, a little harder each time.

When Miguel was sure Tulio was sufficiently comfortable and relaxed, he looked up, making eye contact while keeping his tongue on the tender spot. Tulio smiled back at him, curling his toes and playing with the hair he loved so much. This was really happening. He was getting _rimmed_ by a beautiful man he had secretly loved for years. Of course he was going to watch.

Keeping eye contact, Miguel propped himself up from the task and licked his sexy lips. It was nasty and it was hot. Tulio felt a new digit against his ass. Slowly but firmly, Miguel pushed his pinky finger into the tight ring of Tulio's ass, watching for signs of extreme pain or panic in his partner's face. Tulio squeezed his eyes shut, his ass tightening against the finger to try to keep it out. Miguel paused each time he felt Tulio tighten more, taking his time, inserting by small fractions. Tulios face was contorted partly in pain and partly in pleasure. When Miguel's pinky was all the way inside, he held it there, giving Tulio time to explore the new feeling.

Tulio was conflicted, but definitely elated. Miguel was touching a part of him that he never dreamed of having touched. It made him feel closer to the man than he had ever felt to another human being. He didn't want to share this with anyone else ever in his life.

On labored breaths that were beginning to calm down, Tulio chuckled, wincing slightly at the tightness this caused around the finger seated within him. "I guess this decides my... role," Tulio said, breaking eye contact.

Miguel wiggled his finger inside of Tulio, causing the man beneath him to cry out. "Absolutely not," Miguel soothed, wiggling once more, then pulling the pinky out slowly. Tulio whimpered upon exit, then gasped as Miguel returned his tongue to the area, spearing it deep inside the now loosened hole. His hips bucked on occasion, uncontrollably, as Miguel speared, licked, and breathed his hot, labored breaths into his ass. It was the dirtiest act of either man's life, it was the hottest act of either man's life, and it was made so much better because, admitted or not, they were in love. When Miguel looked back up at him, still working, Tulio felt his face go red with embarassment. Miguel was rimming him. It was really happening. Noticing Tulio's blush, he dragged his tongue through the tender space between his cheeks from crack to balls, sucking on his sack, bringing the balls into his mouth and playing with them gently.

Tulio decided this was what insanity must feel like. The insatiable desire to get more and more of something that was so incredibly euphoric yet so incredibly unwanted. With a sucking pop, Miguel let go of his balls, then crawled up the length of Tulio's body. Despite all that had just happened, Tulio wrapped his arms around Miguel's strong shoulders and leaned hungrily into the kiss, spearing his tongue into his partner's mouth to taste himself on those beautiful lips as thoroughly as possible.

"So are we still doing this?" Tulio asked once he had the chance to break away from the kiss, both of them still panting with lust.

"It doesn't have to be you," Miguel breathed, feeling particularly winded from all of his hard work.

Miguel suddenly stood, went over to his wardrobe, and returned with standard hand lotion. He dropped himself down to lie on his back next to Tulio, squeezed some lotion onto his finger, then started to immediately rub the substance on the ring of his own ass. Tulio set himself up, watching the scene before him, his cock still impossibly hard. He could feel the blood aggressively pulsing, begging for further stimuation, eager to feel the inside of Miguel's hot hole.

As Miguel started to ease the tip of one finger into his own entrance, Tulio look the lotion bottle and squeezed more along the valley between Miguel's cheeks, signaling him to stop preparing himself. Starting with his ring finger, Tulio impatiently slid over half of his finger into the opening. It was hot, impossibly tight, and pulsing around him. The lotion made small, dirty squirting noises around his finger as the sphincter pulsed around him. Miguel was clearly in pain, yet moaning like the lusty virgin he was, gasping for air and squirming away from the intrusion instinctually. His hand grabbed for Tulio's shoulder, just out of reach. Tulio leaned forward over him, his finger still halfway inserted within Miguel. "Woah relax, babe, relax..." Tulio soothed, then pushed the remainder of his finger firmly inside of his partner. Tulio watched as tears formed in his eyes. It made his cock jump and pulse harder to see the pain laced in his eyes, the determined look he got staring into them.

Slowly adding more fingers, Tulio began a slow rhythm, helping Miguel adjust to the size of them. Miguel repeatedly cried out in pain, though made sure to make intense eye contact with Tulio after every new ache and pain, affirming he still wanted it. Between cries, there were moans and a constant state of shivering was driving Tulio absolutely wild.

When Tulio was convinced that Miguel was sufficiently prepared, he removed his fingers and lied down on his back, then looked over at Miguel, who slowly moved to straddle over him. With his ass hovering over Tulio's cock, he added more lotion onto the aching member, then leaned his body forward to allow him access to Tulio's mouth. Tulio readied himself for another kiss, though ended up with lips floating alone and Miguel's nose gently pressed against his. For just a moment, Tulio forgot his lust as Miguel looked him in the eyes then took him in a soft, passionate kiss. Slowly, Miguel lower himself down, and the heat was back on. Tulio could feel his head push against the tight ring that was the entrance to the most private and intimate part of Miguel's body. Tulio wanted nothing more than to thrust into him all at once, though simply placed his hands on his partner's hips gently, with utmost patience.

As the head started to go in, Miguel moved at an excruciatingly slow pace. After some moments with the head barely inserted, Miguel shook violently, leaning over Tulio. "I'm sorry," he whispered, trying to lower himself down onto Tulio, only to whince in pain.

"No sorries," Tulio said firmly, moving his hands from Miguel's hips to caress his back. "There's really no sorry. Your comfort. Your pace. I want you in control. We don't have to do this. At all." Tulio was surprised by his own words. Never had he been so considerate of someone he took to bed.

Tulio figured that Miguel was surprised, too, and that it gave him the extra confidence boost to successfully slide an entire half of Tulio's cock inside of himself. They stayed like that for quite some more time until Miguel began to move himself on the shaft, setting a riding pace with only that first half of the shaft.

"This is all I can do," he shuddered, his face buried in the side of Tulio's neck.

"Shhh, that's ok. It's more than enough. More than I needed," Tulio soothed, stroking the scars on Miguel's back gently. His mind was swimming with a million half-formed thoughts, none of them concerned about Miguel not taking all of him in. It was going to take time for them to get used to the act. His cock was being gripped hard and it felt amazing knowing that he was inside of Miguel. Tulio vowed to spend many more nights healing the scars on Miguel's back. The primal piece of his instincts vowed to fuck away any other pain. Make Miguel want, need, moan, groan, and sob for no one but him. Miguel was gripping his cock so tightly, squeezing and sliding, in and out... he wouldn't last long, even with only half. He also vowed to give Miguel this same, amazing feeling.

"I love you," Tulio choked, gripping his lover tightly, Miguel's labored breaths echoing in his ear. "I love you so much, Miguel." Miguel's speed increased, pumping his cock quickly. "Yeah, baby... Just like that..."

Tulio felt all of the heat in his body go to his groin. Without warning Miguel, he came in the strongest orgasm he had in his life, shooting all of the liquid he had up and inside of his lover's ass, filling him.

As he struggled to catch his breath, Miguel slowly moved himself off of him as his shaft began to shoften. Tulio was a dead fish. He couldn't move or think for what felt like just a few seconds, but was probably more. He was just beginning to doze when he felt Miguel begin to pull away from his embrace.

"No, no, no, no, no," Tulio said, pulling Miguel down to lay beside him, still in his arms. "No."

"Well, I'm sorry you don't want that, but _I_ have something I need to take care of," Miguel said grumpily. Tulio opened his eyes to see a tired and sad looking Miguel in his arms. Then, his gaze moved down to... a remaining full erection. Tulio immedaitely forced himself to be less tired. It was difficult, sure, but it was necessary. Looking Miguel in the eyes with a smile, he reached down for Miguel's cock. The contact made Miguel gasp and shiver, his trembling returned ten-fold. Slowly, Miguel's expression returned to euphoric as Tulio took the time to just enjoy the feeling of his partner's thick, hard shaft without his own distracting urgency. He was able to stroke slowly and softly, making out gently with his partner, until his partner spilled his seed all over his hand in a slow pace. "I actually love you," Tulio whispered again. It was a hard, shaking orgasm and Tulio watched him have it, stroking him through the experience. Miguel's body spasmed from head to toe in Tulio's arms as he completed him, stroking only until he was finished. He brought his hand up to taste his parter's seed, looking Miguel in the eyes as he did so.

"That's... that's great, Tulio," Miguel breathed, unable to function after everything that had just happened.

"That's all I get? That's great, Tulio?"

"Mmmmmmmm."

"I need more. More of this _gold_."

"I don't have any," Miguel nuzzled himself more firmly against Tulio.

"No I need more you've got plenty here," Tulio threaded his finger through the golden locks once more.

"The stars. Can't do it. Not today?"

"Not optional."

"Tulio, are we really going to keep this banter up post-unbelievable-orgasm?" Miguel said as he gently reached and grabbed Tulio's now-soft penis.

A sound somewhere between an agonizing yelp and moan came from Tulio, "...yes."

There was a silence between them.

"You really do make my life rich," Miguel sighed, draping a leg and arm over Tulio's strong chest and thigh. "I love you, Tulio. Always have."

"You will forever make my life an adventure," Tulio smiled, wrapping his arms firmly around Miguel. "There's so much I want you to see from this last year that can't be bought with gold."

A few things:

1) That sage-ass quote Chief Tannabok said is Ralph Waldo Emerson. You have google for any other questions regarding this stolen quip.

2) You're all beautiful for reading my dirt I would like to thank not only God but also Jesus


End file.
